Be My Valentine
by Depp's-Still-Doll
Summary: Alana Hulman is new at Hogwarts. Drama ensues. The Slytherin Prince thinks this new Gryffindor is hot. She has other plans. After a little drama, Valentines day leads her to the one she loves! One-shot written prior to 7th book release


**In this series, The Seventh Year includes stories I wrote about the Seventh Year at Hogwarts prior to the seventh book release. All the stories involve my original characters falling in love with Hogwarts boys. The possible characters would be Ron, Harry, and Draco. Most of these stories were written in seventh grade (ironic, no?) with dedications to my two best friends, Cassidy and Haley! I hope you like it!**

_Be My Valentine_

Alana Hulman, a new girl to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was wandering around King's Cross Station getting laughed at by all the people for asking where platform 9 ¾ is.

Alana was from Newcastle, England from Samhain Academy. She had long, straight, dirty-dishwater-blond hair with beautiful blue-green eyes. She was going into her seventh year of Wizarding School, transferred from Samhain. She was new to this way of getting to school. Usually, she would have used floo powder at a scheduled time.

Alana then bumped into a girl with shoulder length, black hair. "Do you happen to know where platform 9 ¾ is?" she asked with all the hope she had left.

"Newbie," the girl said, giving her a once over. "Are you a witch, or-" She hesitates and tries to keep her face cool and blank. "a muggle-born?"

"Pureblood witch," she replies truthfully, knowing how mad some get about muggle-borns.

The girl seems to relax and a hint of a proud smile tugs at the corners of her lips. "Follow me. I'm Pansy Parkinson, by the way."

"Alana Hulman, pleased to meet you." she said, trying to keep up with Pansy's brisk pace.

"Do exactly as I do," Pansy said, running right at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. _"She must be crazy!"_ Alana thought, although she didn't stop. Pansy all of a sudden disappeared. Too late to stop herself, Alana closed her eyes, bracing for impact and kept running. She didn't feel a thing. When she opened them again, she saw a scarlet steam engine train and about four hundred kids and parents stood, saying their goodbyes.

When she got on the train, she bumped into a boy with red hair and the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.

"Hi." They said at the same time.

"Would you like to sit with us?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. He led her to a compartment with a girl with hair as red as his and with the same green eyes – his sister, whose name was Ginny; a girl with bushy, brown hair and brown eyes, whom she had recognized as Hermione Granger from the Daily Prophet a while back; and a boy with black hair, amazing green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar. Alana immediately recognized him as the famous Harry Potter.

Alana introduced herself and sat down. The boy that brought her announced that he was Ron Weasley. They started talking and Alana developed a crush on Ron on the train ride.

Later, she was sorted into Gryffindor. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Alana were so happy. Ron was the most ecstatic out of all of them, he even embraced her. She was a bit embarrassed, but shrugged it off.

The following Saturday, as Alana was exploring the castle, she was near the dungeons, when she saw a boy with bleach blond hair and smoky gray eyes step out of the shadows.

"The name's Malfoy," he said, "Draco Malfoy."

"Hello," she replied confidently. When her friends would mention Malfoy, well, they didn't say nice things.

"You're a Gryffindor, right? They're lucky this year. They got the hot new girl."

"What are you talking about?" she inquired.

"Well, I'm a Slytherin and our houses just don't get along. For you, though, I might be willing to make an exception." Quick as a flash, Malfoy kisses her deeply.

Alana liked it, but, come on! It's Malfoy! Her new friends would never approve! She didn't even approve! He was just a good kisser. She pulled away and said, "Draco, you have a hair out of place."

"What?" he asked, bewildered, his hands flying up to his head to tame the non-existent, fly-away hair.

Alana ran for it and made a mental note to stay away from the dungeons except during classes. No more exploring today. Just like her crush with Ron, she would take this encounter with her to the grave.

Alana quickly became popular among the houses, save for the Slytherins. Gryffindor girls in years 6 and 7 were especially close to her. In fact, one Friday night in January, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and Alana were playing, "Would You Rather…?" in the common room.

Parvati asked Alana, "Would you rather…kiss Draco Malfoy – I've heard he's an excellent kisser – or…date Ron?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"Yes!" Lavender squealed.

"Uh- I'd date Ron," Alana responded truthfully and almost immediately.

Hermione hesitated for a fraction of a second, and then grinned widely with the others. Alana was embarrassed. Hopefully, what happened between them, _stayed_ between them.

On February 1st, an announcement went up in each of the common rooms.

"A Valentines Dance?" Alana squealed upon seeing the notice. "How stupid could this get?"

She then remembered Draco Malfoy. She had caught him staring at her several times during every class the Slytherins and Gryffindors had together. She knew he would ask, or, rather, tell her to go with him. She didn't want to go with him, so she concocted a plan.

"Harry," Alana asked on the way to Hogsmeade that weekend. "How would you like to really get that Malfoy git?"

"I'd love it!" he answered enthusiastically.

"Let's go to a joke shop and get him good."

"I know the perfect place," Harry grinned.

On February 7th, she was walking near the dungeons when someone grabbed her from behind, turned her around, and slammed her into the wall. It was Draco, just as she thought. "You, me, and the dance," he ordered, kissing her long and passionately. Alana kissed back a little bit, but gently pulled away.

"Draco," she said lovingly. "We can't be together. We're too different." She tenderly ran her thin fingers through his sleek, blond hair. Instead of carefully taking them out, she roughly ran them back through, messing up his hair completely.

"Now, Harry!" she yelled to him on the balcony above.

"What?" said Harry, surprised and completely visible. "Alana! That was today? Oh, my-" He went through his pockets, looking for spares, but it was too late. Malfoy had pinned her to the opposite wall – after fixing his hair – and was giving her a malicious, dread-inducing glare.

"Have it your way, but before I go…" He kissed her again, _hard!_ "I just want you to know, I _will_ have you, even if it means by force."

"I don't think so," someone muttered, almost inaudibly, behind them as Malfoy kissed Alana yet again. She was helpless. Draco had the upper hand.

A strange incantation was muttered and Draco was up in the air by his ankle and dropped soon afterwards, knocking him unconscious.

Alana looked around to see her rescuer, because the voice didn't sound like Harry's. She heard footsteps but didn't know whose feet they belonged to. It obviously wasn't Harry, Malfoy, or Alana. They were the only ones around, so who was it?

They never found out.

The day before the dance, she came back late from class. She found a red rose lying on the table. Out of curiosity, she picked it up and read the tag attached. It said:

"Dear Alana,

"I really like you and I have for awhile now. I think it's time for me to make myself known. Meet me at the Black Lake after dinner."

"I wonder who it is?" she ponders.

During dinner, she was giddy and looking to see if anyone at her table gave any signs of being her secret admirer. No one, not even Draco Malfoy, was giving her a passing glance.

"Whom or what are you looking for?" Hermione asked, staring at her oddly.

"Oh, nobody," Alana replied airily, turning back to her plate.

She finished and snuck out and over to the Black Lake. No one was there. She called for them. Still, no answer was heard. "I must be early," she mumbles. So, Alana sat down next to a tree and waited. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours and still, no one came to her.

Tears filled Alana's eyes as she looked down at her watch. 10:45! He stood her up! He toyed with her emotions and hurt her feelings terribly. "Love stinks," she cries. She blindly ran in through the big wooden doors, through five empty corridors, and up three flights of stairs, crying all the while.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as a tear-soaked Alana burst into the common room. Hermione sat her down on the couch, Alana in the middle, Hermione on one side, and Ginny on the other. Harry, Ron, Lavender, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Parvati were gathered around the three girls, some sitting, some standing, some were somewhere in between.

"Someone asked me to meet them by the Lake and stood me up!" she answered, sobbing.

"That's terrible," Ginny said, looking very angry. "Who was it?"

"I don't know, but whoever it was, he's-" Then, she thought of… "Malfoy," she muttered.

"What?" some of the group asked, not being able to hear her deadly whisper.

"It was Malfoy! Let me at him!" she screamed, attempting to run out of the room and go on a rampage through the dungeons. Ginny and Hermione held her back and she eventually sat back down. "It was him. I'm sure of it. That little son of a –"

"Now, now, don't be hasty," Parvati interrupted. "It couldn't have been him. I saw the flower and no one else knows our password."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "Exactly! It _had_ to be a Gryffindor!"

"Whatever," Alana sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm going to bed."

The next day, two hours before the dance, Alana was on the couch. Ron came down in a nice suit.

"Alana? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Alana gives him her undivided attention. "Umm…" he started nervously. "I'm really sorry about last night."

"It's alright. It's over. I'm over it. It's not like you're the –" She stopped, seeing his face turn red as the rose. "It was you?"

He only made a sheepish face. Then, he walked over and sat next to her on the couch. He looks straight into her blue-green eyes with confidence and sincerity. I really like you. I've liked you ever since I laid my eyes on you. I'm really, very sorry. I was just nervous last night and I was afraid of how you'd react. To make it up…would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Of course! I'll be right back. I need to change."

When Alana came back down, she was dressed in a beautiful pale pink dress with spaghetti straps. It reached the floor and had a slit up to her knee. It was a real simple outfit, but on her, it looked breath-taking!

Ron held out something in his hands delicately.

It was a fine silver chain with rose quartz in the shape of a heart.

"It-it-it's beautiful!" she stuttered, staring at the simple necklace. Ron carefully clasped it around her neck.

When they went into the Great Hall – which was decorated in red, white and pink – everyone turned. Each face was the same: ecstatic shock.

The best thing about this day was…

"Did you know it's my birthday?" Alana pointed out as they spun on the dance floor.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I didn't know," he said, disappointed. "Will this suffice as a present?" He kissed her right there in the middle of the makeshift ballroom. She was taken aback, but returned the gesture.

"I think so," she replied with a smirk.

Eventually, they went back early and snuggled by the warm fire.


End file.
